Water of Life
|previousepisode = Brothers are so Annoying! |nextepisode = Don't Mess With Swamp-Creature }} Water of Life is the first episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Prepare to drink the coldest water of your life! Scooby and the gang take a tour of the Blue Pyramid, a Mayan pyramid best known for its color, dark blue. However while searching the pyramid they discover a secret room with a mystical fountain that leads them into their strangest mystery yet. Plot The walls are made dark blue stone. There are no lights. A man and a young woman enter the room with torches. "Stay out here," the old man says. "Why can't I come with you Money Baloney?" asks the young woman. "Trust me Jane, it's too dangerous for people under my age, that's the age of forty-two!" exclaims Money. A man appears and looks at Jane. "He just doesn't want anybody to go in besides him, your eighteen and I'm forty, trust me, I'll get him, I swear!" exclaims the man. "I don't care what you do Bob," Jane says. "But I will get my revenge!" exclaims Bob. Meanwhile, Money is in a room filled with treasure. "What a shock, it is money everywhere!" Suddenly, he sees a Saber-Tooth Tiger. "A Saber-Tooth Tiger, I guess one lived!" he yells. The beast leaps at him. ... The next day, it's a sunny afternoon. The Mystery Machine is driving along the streets in the desert. "Welcome ro New Mexico!" exclaims Scooby. "Like, oh yeah!" exclaims Shaggy. "Don't get too excited about eating you two," Velma says. "Yeah, Velma's right, remember?" asks Fred. "We're here to help our old friend Money Baloney solve a mystery," Velma says. "Just because he's gonna take us on a tour of the Blue Pyramid doesn't mean we are having a relaxing break." The van soon stops in front of a towering dark-blue Mayan Pyramid. "Can you believe it was brought to New Mexico stone by stone?" asks Daphne. "No, it must have taken ages!" exclaims Shaggy. "Reah, rages!" agrees Scooby. "There you are gang!" says Money. He drives up in a van with Bob and Jane. It appears his arm is broken. "How did you're arm break?" Velma asks. "He's stupid, that's how," mutters Bob angrily. "I encountered a Saber-Tooth Tiger," explains Money. Soon, Money and the gang are exploring the Blue Pyramid. "Though I have yet to find the Blue Fountain, I have found most of the treasure," explains Money. Suddenly, a trapdoor opens under them. They fall into a room. There is a fountain and something about it seems... mystical. "Ris rat ra fountain?" asks Scooby. "'tis," says Money. "I think I know who the Saber-Tooth Tiger is," Velma begins. "Bob, we just need a few more clues to prove it." Meanwhile, Bob is outside. "They know!" he yells. Inside the room with the fountain, Money is putting the water in plastic cups. "Have a drink," he says, handing each of the gang a cup. Shaggy gulps it down. "Like, I suddenly feel... relaxed," Shaggy says, dreamily. "It's the Magic Water," explains Money. "It's what the Blue Pyramid is famous for, but it was a myth until now. We'll be famous for discovering it!" "Like, I think we'd better keep it a secret, soon, the water will run out," Shaggy says. "No, it never runs out," says Money. Suddenly, the Saber-Tooth Tiger leaps out of the water. It roars at the gang and Money. "Run mates!" exclaims Money. The gang and Money run through a door and shut it. Inside is a gold, Scooby and Shaggy gasp. "This is the room with the money, it would buy a lifetime supply of hamburgers, even for you Scooby and Shaggy!" says Money. The Saber-Tooth Tiger bursts in. Fred tosses a net on it. Money tugs off the mask. "It's Jane!" gasps Money. "Yes, I was angry you never let me do anything," she says. The police come and take her away. Soon, the gang and Money are at the hamburger store. Money hands over the bag of all the gold in the treasure room. "We'd like as many hamburgers as this can buy," he says. The man hands Scooby and Shaggy all the hamburgers and the two cowards sit down. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Money turn around to see what Scooby and Shaggy have eaten. All the hamburgers are gone! Shaggy begins to speak. "Like, what was what lifetime supply you were talking about?" The gang laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note Hi, I'm Decca03. I wrote this episode. You see, I was given the task to write for this series, and I did my job. Thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *The Blue Pyramid Notes/trivia *This episode proves that Scooby and Shaggy can eat a lifetime supply of anything. Quotes :"A Saber-Tooth Tiger, I guess one lived!" - Money Baloney Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 3 - Water Freeze *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 2